Into The Oblivion With You In My Arms
by A Story About
Summary: Summary-After the war Percy and Annabeth are closer than ever but Percy's not satisfied with that. He wants to be with her forever. He is going to propose her but being the goofball he is, he is totally clueless about how to? One shot. This is the story of a cute proposal in the moonlit night. All rights belong to Rick Riordan


**_Into The Oblivion With You In My Arms_**

**_Summary_**-After the war Percy and Annabeth are closer than ever but Percy's not satisfied with that. He wants to be with her forever. He is going to propose her but being the goofball he is, he is totally clueless about how to? One shot. This is the story of a cute proposal in the moonlit night. All rights belong to Rick Riordan

Percy's POV

He wants to marry her. He has wanted to since they started dating. He always knew life was short for demigods but after fighting wars he knew life could throw anything at him. To be specific gods and titans can throw anything at him. He almost lost her too many times and he couldn't lose her. He would probably die out of guilt and loneliness if that were to happen.

So he was kind of waiting very eagerly to for his eighteenth birthday. And here he was in his twenties standing in front of her house. Well even after his eighteenth birthday he never had the guts to propose her. And whenever he tried well things messed up pretty bad. For instance the first time he tried on motunak beach a monster decided they were having too much fun and he ended up in the hospital for hitting his head hard on a rock. Well he made sure he hid the ring in his clothing very well before passing out. Second time he tried at his house when both of them were at peace. The next thing he knew he was running around the house away from Annabeth as she had suddenly remembered her laptop which he had used in the morning but forgot where he kept it. So the plan pretty much failed.

You get the general idea of how his plans failed. So another one of his plans was to propose her on the beach at camp. He had it all planned out. But the plan had to fail somehow. Suddenly Annabeth's father had remembered something and had called her immediately to their house. But this time he was determined to do it once and for all. So that's why he was standing outside her house without a clue about what to do next. He was going to sneak inside her room tonight and well after that he'll work out something.

So let the journey begin. He went to the backside of the bungalow. He knew exactly which window was Annabeth's. He started to climb the pipe beside it. He had climbed the lava wall at camp so many times that this was cakewalk for him. When he climbed up to her window he prayed that her window is not locked. He quietly opened it. Luckily it was open.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. As soon as he opened the window there was a dagger at his throat. He cried out in pain as the dagger made the slightest contact with his skin drawing out blood. He almost fell off the pipe. As soon as Annabeth realized who it was she pulled the dagger back and let him in. He dreaded her next words. He never decided what he would do if she asked him what he was doing there. Surprise was evident in her eyes as she asked him, "_What are you doing here?_"

Annabeth's pov

Today was the worst day of her life. She had first toiled all day teaching new campers archery, then she had worked all the remaining day with her cabin washing dishes and finally when Percy had planned a date for her, her dad had called her to her brothers' birthday party **_(Authors Note: I honestly don't know their birth date)_** and she had to go because her dad wanted to fix things between their family.

She wasn't left out or something she actually had fun but every time she laughed she would remember Percy's face when she told him that she wouldn't be able to come with him. He was always planning things and she would always spoil it. Even this time he told her it was okay but she couldn't help but notice the undertone of his voice. Sure he understood her completely but sometimes she just felt that she wasn't doing enough for him. She wasn't giving him enough time. She promised herself that she would spend more time with him after she went back.

She was staying at her house today because it was late night and her father wouldn't allow her to go alone. So here she was alone in a mess that is her room. After the war it was impossible for her to not think about him. And that never changed. She was always thinking about him.

She was lost in thought when she heard creaking sound from her window. Her mind went into monster killing mode. She drew out her new dagger and moved towards the window hiding herself behind the curtains in the process. The window slid open with a creak. As soon as the window opened she surged forward with the dagger in front of her. She paused when she heard the familiar cry of pain. That's when she actually looked up to come face to face with the intruder. It was none other than Percy Jackson. She pulled her dagger back and let him in. Her mind was going overdrive thinking of the possibilities of why her boyfriend/best friend would decide to sneak into her bedroom window in the middle of the night.

He looked up at her from where he was on his knees panting from the effort of climbing up her window or maybe because he was just scared from the whole dagger to his throat incident. She was honestly surprised by his arrival and she was going to find out the reason. He seemed to have predicted her next question as she asked him, "_What are you doing here?_"

He got up on his feet and scratched the back of his neck nervously. After what looked like a fight to answer or not with himself he replied, "a...aa Just came to see you I guess" His face betrayed his words. He definitely had something on his mind. He smiled nervously and she couldn't help but crush him into a hug. How did he know she was feeling lonely? How was it that he was always there when she needed him? He hugged her back. She felt his heart beats coming faster and faster. She wondered why he was so nervous.

He looked at her with a determined face as she pulled back and said," Annabeth I need to say something to you aa…aa no ask you something." She stared up at him waiting for whatever he wanted to say. She nodded her slightly signaling him to continue. He managed the determined look for only seconds before his face gripped his nervous posture again. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He really looked like a fish. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When she pulled back he looked a little dazed. She patted herself on the back for being the only one who could make him feel like that. She stared at him with questioning glare to tell him Spit it out already.

He backed out towards the window and said," Forget I said anything and goodnight I have to go. With that he jumped out of the window and started his decent downward. He waved back when she looked down. She was utterly bewildered as a result of his behavior. She once again looked down and found him sitting on the roof of the living room window directly below her. He was muttering something to himself.

She tiptoed to the living room carefully making sure that no one had woken up and silently opened the window. His voice could be clearly heard now. She heard him scolding himself," Persues Jackson you idiot why can't you just say it? What am I even supposed to say hey Annabeth I came to your house in the middle of the night to propose you but I freaked out at the last moment? That sounds so bad why am I such a coward? I even wrote a speech but that only fits the beach date scene how am I supposed to say oh the ocean looks so beautiful inside her room in the middle of California." Her eyes widened in shock. The idiot was going to propose her. Everything clicked into place, the date, his disappointment, his nervousness, his midnight visit.

Nobody's Pov

Percy was now sure that his head had finally cracked. What was he thinking telling her that he came to California from long island in the middle of the night, sneaked into her bedroom to say hi. Well sure she mustn't have believed it and then she would interrogate him tomorrow and then his plan would fail because she would force the truth out of him. He got up from where he sat on the roof. There was no point in sitting there. He knew he would never work up the courage to go back up again. What he didn't know was that Annabeth was hearing his rambling and in the process she had discovered his little secret. Percy again gripped the pipe as he started climbing down.

Annabeth noticed that he was climbing down. Now she was ready to laugh. She remembered the day they had started dating, he was just as nervous today. And well she promised never to make things east for him. So she decided to have a little fun. As soon as he started climbing down she pulled his leg down hard. He screamed," aaagh" and started swishing an uncapped riptide in front of him. Then she whisper yelled," It's just me seaweed brain"

Percy froze at that nickname. Only one person called him that and the voice was coming from the window below. He climbed back on to the roof and looked down.

Annabeth climbed after him and settled herself beside him on the roof beside him. He looked like he wanted to run and he looked just so cute and nothing like the twenty one year old he was. She figured that that she would have to speak first. So she made the first move saying," So I heard your rambling. It was pretty clear from the window." He blushed a deep shade of crimson. He then stared down at his feet as they dangled below the roof and asked," All of it?" "All of it", She confirmed. He looked at a loss of words. Annabeth chase was angry now. Her brow creased as she turned towards him and yelled at him," Persues Jackson don't you dare give me silent treatment. Don't you dare leave before-he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

He didn't know where he got the confidence from but whenever Annabeth acted sweet he acted like an idiot whereas when Annabeth was angry he turned into a hopeless romantic.

He pulled back and the words seemed to rush out of his mouth," Annabeth chase Daughter of Athena, for all my life is worth for you have been the best thing that has happened to me and I refuse to take back every moment, good or bad, that I shared with you. Will you accept this idiot who can't survive without you as your husband and honor him by accepting to be his wife?

Annabeth gaped at him. When did he get so confident more importantly so eloquent. She stuttered out a yes and kissed him hard. He nearly fell off for the third time this night. When she pulled back and looked at him he was smiling goofily. He looked handsome in the partial darkness as the moonlight highlighted his featured She asked him," Percy this is a really sweet moment but I have to interrupt it. Do you really have a ring or did you forget it? He smile disappeared from his face as he panicked," Oh Annabeth shit I am sorry I forgot to give it to you" He fumbled with his pockets as he said so.

"Annabeth I swear I have it"

"You better", she warned laughing. He was such a dork.

He finally found the box and opened it. The ring was sea green in color but the diamond was shaped so that it formed a heart. The color blended with the blue that bordered the gem. If you looked close enough you could see the words seaweed brain and wise girl inside the hear. For the first time Annabeth chase was at a loss for words. She was finally was able to articulate the response," You didn't have to"

"Only the best for you", he replied.

He slid the ring on her finger and screamed," Its official. We're engaged." He lost his balance as he did so and feel onto the grass below. Thankfully the roof wasn't that far off the ground. Annabeth jumped down beside him and kissed him and wispered," You drive me into the oblivion Persues Jackson" She smiled.

"Uhh..Annabeth what does oblivion mean?"

Annabeth laughed freely.

Well some things never change. And she wished they never would.


End file.
